YuGiOh Christmas!
by Lily of the Shadow
Summary: It's Christmas! Tea get's people gifts, Bakura gets a...?, and Mokuba get's hold of Mistletoe! Funny, fluffy, fun and... Christmassy! [Holiday Fluff]
1. Prank Gifts

Okay, There is an amusing story behind this... I was complaining to my mom how hard it was to come up with an original story, all the ideas had been taken. Well, Mom started listing ideas, and I was writing them down. I have about 15 ideas, all for short YuGiOh stories. This one has probably done a few times, but I still thought it hilarious. I'm going to write a story about the 'Gravy Incident" later today probably. I'm listening to Christmas music, so If I quote a song, it's cos of that. ^_^ Oh, I feel the need to warn you that I may be using a mix of the English and the Japanese names. Whichever are easier for me to remember.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yami! Help me out here!" a short, spiky haired teen cried out, three boxes balanced precariously in his arms. A taller boy, nearly identical to the first, appeared at the bottom of the steps and took the top two boxes. The younger looking of the two smiled in relief.  
  
"Thanks Yami."  
  
"No problem, abiou. Now, what is this all about?"  
  
"You and I are decorating the Christmas Tree! It's the week after Thanksgiving. We usually do it the day after, but after the incident with the gravy... It just took a while to clean up. Since it's so late, Grandpa has to look after the shop. It's up to us now!" Yugi sweatdropped as he set the box on the couch. Grandpa had gone out and gotten a real tree the evening before, and the entire room smelled of pine, cinnamon and hot- chocolate.  
  
As yami placed his two boxes on the couch he began opening them. He pulled out various Duel-Monster ornaments from their bubble-wrap. He turned them over and over in his hands, examining them. Yugi handed him some ornament hooks.  
  
"Put the smaller end of the hook through the wire look on top of the ornament, and then hang them on the tree." He instructed. Yami nodded and set diligently to work. Yugi grinned. He pulled out several strands of Christmas lights and began winding them around the tree. He was on his fourth strand when Yami asked what he was doing.  
  
"Christmas lights, Yami. They'll make the tree light up." Yami looked confused, so Yugi plugged the lights in. When the tree lit up with multicolored sparkling lights his eyes widened. Yugi unplugged them.  
  
"We need to hang the ornaments now." Yugi said, grinning. Yami stood up and proudly displayed his work. He had put hooks on all of the ornaments, including the faceted balls and baubles. Yugi smiled.  
  
"Where should I put this one?" Yami asked, holding up a Mystical Elf ornament.  
  
"Wherever you want." Yugi replied, searching through the boxes. He emerged from one with a triumphant "HORRAY!" He held up the elaborate angel tree- topper. Yami smiled.  
  
"But we put this on last." Yugi set the angel next to the pile of ornaments.  
  
"Where do I put this?"  
  
"Yami, just put them all over the tree." Yugi said. Yami nodded and set to work once again.  
  
"Yugi!" A familiar voice called.  
  
"Oh, Hey Tea. What's up?" Yugi asked, continuing to dig through the boxes, finally emerging with a long strand of silver garland. Tea giggled. He took the garland from him and began wrapping it around his hair.  
  
"Tea, what are you doing?"  
  
"Helping decorate. Now hold still!" Tea glanced through the boxes and pulled out a package of silver icicles. She began distributing them throughout his hair, and then she took a few red and green Christmas ornaments and hung them on his hair. Yami by now had finished putting ornaments on the tree and was wondering where some of them had gone, he swore there were at least fifty, and he was short five. He noticed Tea.  
  
"Good morning, T-YUGI!" Yami pointed at his hair and began laughing. Tea laughed.  
  
"Like it Yami? Wait Yugi! Don't take it off, I want to get a picture of it!" Tea exclaimed, digging into her purse for her camera. She finally withdrew it and snapped a picture. Yugi looked utterly lost. Yami had barely begun to control himself when Yugi glanced over at the mirror and shrieked. Yami doubled over again. After a moment, two new voices entered the conversation.  
  
"Yo, what's goin' on 'ere?"  
  
"Yeah, why-Yugi! Hey, Joey! Get a load of Yugi's hair!!" Tristan and Joey joined everyone else in laughter. Yugi stood there, arms crossed, a grin trying to fight onto his face.  
  
It took nearly a half of an hour to calm everyone down. Yugi had taken the stuff out of his hair and put it on the tree, and Yami was adjusting the placements of the ornaments.  
  
"So what are all you doing here?" Yugi finally asked. Joey, Tea and Tristan looked at each other.  
  
"I came up with the idea tht we all go Christmas shopping together!" Tea grinned, clapping her hands together. Yugi groaned.  
  
"Alright. You put together Yami?" Yugi went to grab his coat.  
  
"Yes." Yami said, grabbing his own coat. The brisk fall air was quickly moving towards winter, and the day was cloudy. Once everyone was ready the five friends set out.  
  
Upon reaching the mall, Tea made a beeline for the pet store, gazing goop- eyed at the little kittens.  
  
"Aww! Aren't the the cutest!" She cried, poking her finer through the cage to stroke one of them. The tiny tan creature yawned and began to purr.  
  
Yami looked at the kittens. He looked pensive.  
  
"Yugi, how much do kittens cost?"  
  
"Not sure, Yami. Why?"  
  
"I want a cat."  
  
"Why would you want a cat Yami?"  
  
"I had several cats in Egypt. Cats were revered as gods..." Yami said. Tea looked up.  
  
"Revered as gods?" Tea asked. Yami nodded. It was Tea's turn to look pensive.  
  
"Everyone respected them, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Even tomb robbers?"  
  
"Of course! Even Bakura would bow down to let a cat pass." Yami said.  
  
"Hmmm.." Tea began to think, her idea forming.  
  
"Tea, what exactly are you thinking?" Yugi asked. Tea pulled out her wallet and counted her money, then began to walk around the store, looking at cat supplies. She finally grinned.  
  
"We should probably get shopping!" She said, dragging Yami and Yugi off to find Tristan and Joey, whom had wandered off to somewhere. They found them in Babbages, looking at video games. Tea dragged them out and led them by the arm to a department store.  
  
"Okay, I made a list of everyone. We have Serenity, Mai, Malik-"  
  
"NO WAY!" came four interruptions.  
  
"SHUSH! Now, where was I? Yes, Malik, Rishid, Ishizu, Bakura, Ryou, Duke, Seto, Mokuba and each other. I suggest we split up to buy each other's presents first, then we'll meet back up in an hour and we can go together to get each of our gifts for the others." Tea grinned happily before skipping off. She went straight to the main section of the mall and to a joke shop.  
  
This year everyone was getting gag gifts. Nothing practical or useful at all. She chuckled under her breath and began browsing. Finally deciding that nothing was acceptable, she went to a toy store. Immediately, she spotted her first purchase. A pair of short black stilts. She picked them up and continued on her way through the store. Next up, Yami... She glanced around.  
  
"What can I make fun of about him?" She muttered. Something caught her eye. Recalling Yami's spinning incident, she picked up some sort of top called a BeyBlade. It came with a small figurine of a boy with a long white scarf, arm guards, and almost Yugi-like blue hair.  
  
"Dranzer? Huh. Sounds like a Duel Monster."  
  
"KAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!" A girl suddenly knocked her down, grabbing one of the packages off the shelf and hugging it, her black and red hair flying as she spun around. "I FINALLY FOUND HIM!" Another girl came up.  
  
"Sorry about her, she's a bit obsessed." The girl said, holding a hand out to help Tea up. Tea thanked her and watched as the second girl pulled the first away by the ear, yelling at her: "CATTY! Stop embarrassing me!" Tea sweatdropped.  
  
"Interesting. Now, the top and the stilts.. Okay, Yami and Yugi taken care of. For Joey..." Tea walked down the games isle. She grinned. A small, travel version of Hungry Hungry Hippos. Perfect. And for Tristan...  
  
After walking all of the boy's isles, Tea decided to stroll down the Barbie isle. She glanced about the shelves before freezing. Her eyes landed on 'Barbie's Sister Serenity" who, thanks to mystical authoress Powers(of which Tea knows nothing), look exactly like Serenity Wheeler. Tea grinned and grabbed two. She went to the cashiers and bought everything. After shelling out nearly 50 dollars for all her gifts, she left. She glanced at her watch. She still had a half hour before she had to meet up with her friends. She went off to start looking for gifts for everyone else. Well, she knew what she was getting Bakura, but what for Ryou? She returned to the Jokers Playhouse, the joke/magic shop.  
  
"Hmm.. For Malik.. Ohh! A Hypno-pendant! Perfect. And for Mai, prank lipstick... It'll stain her lips black for a good hour... Hmm. For Rishid... what for Rishid?" While Tea mused she glanced around the shop. Her eye's landed on a crystal ball.  
  
"Perfect for Ishizu!" She said, hurrying over. She put it in her shopping basket and resumed her search. She found a blow-up boulder and a large skeleton, chuckling and putting them in her basket for Ryou. She went around the walls, glancing about.  
  
"Perfect!" She found a long, black fortune-teller wig. "Perfect for Rishid. Now I just have Seto and Mokuba." She wandered around the store, gazing at the things around her.  
  
"Dragon Summoning Pendant: Allows you to summon the spirits and wisdom of the Dragons to your aid.. I found Seto's gift!" She smiled. "Now for Mokuba. I can't think of anything to make fun of him for though...." Tea returned to her quest for gifts.  
  
"Hmmm..." Tea sighed and gave up, going to purchase her things. She paid 70 dollars for all of of her stuff and then she put it all in the huge bad that she was already carrying. She went to meet the guys and found them in babbages, several large bags at their feet.  
  
"Hey Tea! Sorry, but we went ahead and got gifts for everyone else, we couldn't find you." Yugi said cheerily. Tea smiled.  
  
"It's okay. I went ahead and did the same. I should get home and start wrapping gifts. You house again this year, Yugi?  
  
"Sure, why not?" Yugi smiled. Every year they celebrated at one another's house, ever since they were five. Lately, Joey and Tristan had joined them. This year, everyone was invited.  
  
Tea waved goodbye and headed home to wrap gifts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'll try and get the next chapter up today, but I have yardwork to do and junk, so It might be tomorrow. Next chapter is going to be Tea's quest for Bakura's gift! 


	2. The Kitten Named Isis

Two reviews in less than 10 hours! Whee! Well, this chapter Tea goes on the quest to find the perfect gift for Bakura! ^_^ And If I'm not too tired or forced to go to bead, I will probably write Christmas Morning as well. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea woke early the next morning amidst wrapped packages, wrapping paper and tape, leaning against the couch. Apparently, she thought, I fell asleep while wrapping packages...  
  
She stood and brushed herself off. Pausing for a moment, she tried to decide wether to ger a shower and dressed first, or to eat first. A loud rumbling from her stomach answered that for her, so she went to the kitchen. She noted the time, ten o'clock, and yawned.  
  
After a bowl of cereal, a shower and a set of fresh clothes she fell refreshed and ready to start the day. It was noon, but she didn't mind. Grabbing the phone book, she began flipping the pages searching for 'Bakura, Ryou'.  
  
She found and dialed the number (there was only one Bakura in town). After two rings Yami Bakura answered the phone.  
  
"We don't want any." He growled.  
  
"Good afternoon to you, too, Bakura. May I speak with Ryou?" Tea asked politely, a little unnerved.  
  
"Whatever." He said, dropping the phone. "Baka Hikari! Phone!" She heard a mad scrambling for the phone and a breathless Ryou answer.  
  
"H-hello?"  
  
"Hi Ryou! Erm, are you okay?" Tea asked.  
  
"Fine. I just got done with my morning workout."  
  
"I didn't know you worked out." Tea said, surprised.  
  
"Bakura said I should start..." Tea could almost hear Ryou shrug, "I figured it couldn't hurt."  
  
"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something. Do you think you could meet me in the part? Sans your Yami?" Tea asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, sure. When?"  
  
"About one or two, is that okay?"  
  
"Sure. It'll be good to get out of the house." Ryou sounded slightly relieved. Tea heard a crash in the background. "Oh! BAKURA! I have to go, see you in about an hour!" Ryou quickly hung up the phone, Tea could hear the beginnings of what sounded like 'third one this week.'  
  
Tea adjusted her makeup a little and grabbed a jacket. She locked her door behind her and set off at a brisk walk. At about 12:45 she reached the park. She chose a bench and sat down to wait. Barely fifteen minutes later Ryou came hurrying up the walk, glancing back every so often.  
  
"Good Afternoon Tea." He said, sitting down. Tea surpressed a grin. Ryou had walked out of the house without taking a coat and was in only a t-shirt and jeans. He seemed to be close to shivering.  
  
"Ah, let's go to the mall. It'll be warmer in there." She said. Ryou blushed slightly.  
  
"Yeah.. I don't know how I forgot a jacket." He grinned. They stood and began heading toward the mall a few blocks over.  
  
"Okay, Ryou... What I wanted to talk to you about was my gift for Bakura." Tea said as they walked.  
  
"Your gift to Bakura?" Ryou repeated, caught slightly off.  
  
"Yes. I want to get him a kitten. You know, remind him a bit of Egypt... But I'm slightly worried that his tomb-robber tendencies will override his natural Egyptian instinct to worship cats. If that happens I want to know that you would bring the kitten immediately to me." Tea stated firmly. Ryou looked slightly taken aback.  
  
"Ah. It'd be alright. I don't think It will be a problem, but of course! I'd get the poor thing out of his way as soon as possible." Ryou said, torn between horror and amusement.  
  
"Thanks! You're the best!" Tea unexpectedly threw her arms around Ryou and kissed him on the cheek. Ryou blushed brightly, and hoped Tea would pass it off as windburn or some such.  
  
No luck.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Ryou. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." Tea apologized, putting some distance between them. Ryou shook his head.  
  
"It's alright." He said. They reached the mall just then, and Tea dragged him to the pet store.  
  
"I was thinking that one." Tea pointed out the sleeping tan kitten. "Name her Isis."  
  
"It's perfect. How are you going to pay for her? And all the supplies?" Ryou inquired.  
  
"Taken care of. I have over a hundred and seventy dollars here." Tea pulled out her wallet. Ryou nodded.  
  
The two went around the store and gathered everything that was needed.  
  
They went to the register and bought everything.  
  
"Sir, we would like to buy that kitten there, the sandy colored one." Tea said, pointing.  
  
"Alright, miss. Now, your total comes to $160.92." The man pulled a small carrier from under the counter and opened the cage. He gently lifted the sleeping kitten into the carrier. The kitten mewed but then quieted and went back to sleep. Ryou took the bags of stuff and Tea gently took the kitten and they left the store after paying.  
  
"She'll stay at my house for the next few weeks, I'll housebreak her and then take her over to Yugi's on Christmas Eve."  
  
"Oh! We're all getting together at Yugi's this year?" Ryou asked. Tea nodded.  
  
"Everyone will be there. We'll have enough people to both prevent catastrophe and cause it!" Tea grinned. Ryou chuckled.  
  
"Come on, let's drop all this off at my house. Then I'll take you out to lunch!" Tea glanced at her watch. It was almost five. "Or dinner. Either way." Tea laughed. Ryou shook his head, grinning.  
  
"Alright then."  
  
"OH! HIIIII PERSON!!!" Tea saw a girl waving wildly at her. Ryou looked at Tea questioningly, but Tea shrugged.  
  
"I REMEMBER YOU! CATTY RAN INTO YOU AT THE TOY STORE!" The girl bounced up and down.  
  
The black/red haired girl Catty(who was hugging a Kai plushie) grabbed the nameless girl's ear and smiled apologetically.  
  
"Sorry, she had sugar earlier. COME ON LIZZY! YOUVE SCARED ENOUGH PEOPLE!" Catty dragged her away. Tea sweatdropped.  
  
"Don't ask." She said, and Ryou closed the mouth he had opened to ask something. Ryou laughed.  
  
"Well come on. I'm hungry! Where do you live?"  
  
"On Calcebra." Tea said.  
  
"Oh! Alright. Let's go." The two set off.  
  
Upon reaching Tea's house they went in and put Isis in Tea's room, along with all of her supplies.  
  
"I'll unpack everything when I get back. I don't want to wake her up. Aww! You can hear her snore a little! She's so cute.." Tea whispered, pulling Ryou out of the room. She grabbed a jacket of her dad's out of the closet for him, and some cash, and they headed out to McDonald's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Calcebra is a combo of Calculus/Algebra... One I'm dreading, and one I already hate. No, this has no connection to my story The Ring, even tho Tea lives on the same street in both. It's just convenient. And I have to take a break, my shoulder hurts, but I'll try and get the last chapter up tonight! And I think I'll have a few pairing on Christmas morning! ^_^ I luv Mistletoe! It's an awesome story plot device ^_^ Just remember to R+R! 


	3. Morning and Mistletoe!

Hmm. It says I've gotten another review in the time it took to watch YuGiOh and Zoids Fusion or Fuzors or whatever. Eh, it's okay. The blue haired dude, RD I think, is almost as cute as Bit. ^_^¿ Not a word, Jazz! And Jon, if by some freak accident you happen to be reading this.. . Yeah. But back to YuGiOh, the episode on tonight was. uuhhhhh... the beginning of Yugi VS Ghost Kaiba or whatever he's called. I like Seto's computer. She's cool. I want a computer like her. ^_^ Well, to the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea woke on Christmas morning excited. Last night she had taken over Isis and her stuff to Yugi's. Yami had spent a half an hour just staring at the kitten. Tea made a mental note never to engage a cat in a staring contest.  
  
She quickly jumped in the shower, then went to her closet. She went through her clothes, looking for something to wear. She finally chose a pair of loose black pants and an emerald sweater. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and put on just a bit of makeup. She took the huge tote bag that held all of her gifts and then took her purse and a coat.  
  
A blanket of snow buried the world, muffling every sound. Tea breathed in the crisp air and nearly skipped to Yugi's.  
  
When she arrived it was barely 9 o'clock. She always came really early, because her parents didn't care much for Christmas, and ate a big breakfast with Yugi and Grandpa. She smiled. She knew Grandpa would like the gift she got for him. She had seen it earlier that year and bought it with him in mind.  
  
She knocked on the back door and Tristan let her in.  
  
"Morning!" He said cheerfully. He was in a pair of blue sleeping shorts and a grey t-shirt, having slept over along with Joey. Speaking of...  
  
"HEY GRAMPS! WHENS BREAKFAST! IM HUNGRY!"  
  
"When Tea gets here!" Tea giggles at the reply.  
  
"Am I the last one?" Tea asked as she stepped into the livingroom. She was met with 14 sets of eyes and 14 variations of "Hi Tea, Merry Christmas!".  
  
"Good morning! Merry Christmas, everyone!"  
  
"We can eat now!" Joey cried, jumping up. Mai grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him down.  
  
"Relax kid. Let her put the gifts under the tree first. We have all day." She said coolly. Joey groaned.  
  
"Aww man!"  
  
"It's okay. GO ahead and get everything on the table, I'll be there momentarily."  
  
Everyone made a dash for the diningroom. Or at least, most of the boys did. Seto, Ishizu, Mai, Serenity and Rishid followed at a slower pace. Only Ryou waited up for her.  
  
"Here, let me help. We've sort of sorted things already. Here, this is Yugi's pile, here's Seto's, and.." Ryou helped Tea sort out her gifts and place them in the appropriate piles. Tea swore the gifts piled up covered half the tree. Ryou pointed to an almost hidden corner.  
  
"Isis is there. After we pass out all the gifts and such, then we'll give her to him. Yugi, Yami and Grandpa all know, and I'm sure Ishizu does too, but that's all."  
  
Tea nodded and then went to the diningroom. She was met with a surprisingly ordered scene. No mashed potatoes were on the ceiling, no gravy dripping from the light fixtures, not meatloaf stuck to the walls, but then again, this wasn't Thanksgiving.  
  
She and Ryou sat down in the two remaining seats. The table was a bit cramped, but they managed. Once everyone was settled everyone began passing food around, talking, laughing and generally having a good time. Pancakes, waffles, bacon, ham, country steak and gravy, biscuits, toast, jam, eggs, juices and milk, all breakfast foods of all kinds were devoured within the hour and everyone sat back, full.  
  
"Nope, no lunch for me today. This'll hold me straight through dinner!" Joey exclaimed. Mai made a mock gasp of surprise.  
  
"No! Really? This has NEVER happened! Malik! I think you messed his mind up permanently!" She said sarcastically. Malik laughed.  
  
"Doubt it. I didn't damage his brain, not that it would make much difference..." Malik smirked.  
  
"Ha ha. I'm laughing hysterically, can't you tell?" Joey said in a monotone.  
  
"Now, now CHILDREN." Ishizu said, although she was smiling slightly. Rishid just shook his head.  
  
After breakfast everyone made their way back to the livingroom, scrambling to find a seat.  
  
"Since Tea made us wait to eat, she should have to pass out all the gifts!" Tristan joked.  
  
"Good idea Tristan!" Grandpa grinned. Tea rolled her eyes but stood anyway.  
  
"Now, don't even start to open your gifts until I've passed them all out. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Now, Mokuba, these are yours.."  
  
A hectic fifteen minutes later, everyone had a pile of gifts.  
  
"You know what.." Ryou spoke up before everyone began opening their packages. "In my family it used to be a tradition that we all take turns opening gifts one at a time."  
  
"That's a good idea Ryou." Ishizu said. She smiled.  
  
"I'll go first. Here, top of my pile..." Grandpa picked up a small box. He glanced at the tag. "From Ishizu Ishtar." He tore off the paper to reveal a pair of reading glasses. Everyone laughed, Grandpa especially. "Joey, why don't you open your gift from Ishizu?" Joey dug around in his pile for the package.  
  
"Let's see.. Oh!" Joey was torn between cheering and turning red. Ishizu had gotten him a pair of Flame Swordsman boxers. This caused more laughter. Joey punched Tristan.  
  
"Your turn Bro!" He said.  
  
"Fine. I got.... eh? What's this?" Tristan held up the bottle.  
  
"It's a special polish designed for motorcycles." Ishizu explained.  
  
"Wow! Awesome! Thanks!"  
  
The opening continued in much the same fashion until everyone only had Ryou and Tea's gifts to open.  
  
"Ryou's gifts first!" Grandpa said, laughing. He opened the octagonal package and was greeted by a box of chocolates.  
  
It seemed that he had much the same idea as Tea for gifts, because Tristan and Joey both got plastic food. Yami got 'Multiple Personality Disorders for Dummies' and Yugi received 'How to deal with Schizophrenia,' both of which were heartily laughed at. Ishizu got a package of Tarot cards, Rishid a bottle of Rogaine, and Malik a book titled 'So you want to take over the World...', which earned him a glare and then a grin. For Seto, he had gotten a pair of fuzzy dice to 'dress up that boring old limo' and Mokuba had gotten a book 'Winning the Girl of Your Dreams' with a cryptic note about teddy bears being good gifts, too. Everyone had laughed at that except Mokuba, who was throughly confused. Mai got a play mirror that lit up and spoke when you pushed one of the plastic jewels, and Duke got a deck of playing cards with instructions to 'learn new tricks'.  
  
Finally Tea got to her gift from him. She opened the small box. She gasped, because inside lay a pretty silver cartouche necklace.  
  
"Wow! This is beautiful!"  
  
"It's a cartouche. That side has your name in English, and the other side-" He reached over and turned the pendant over-" has your name in Egyptian Hieroglyphic symbols." Ryou explained. He helped Tea put it on. Tea smiled.  
  
Finally Tea's gifts. She was trying her hardest to suppress a grin. First, Duke opened his gift, the 'Serenity" doll. He looked stunned for a moment, then started waving it in Tristan's face, taunting him. Tea laughed.  
  
"Okay, Duke! Relax. Tristan, go ahead an open yours." Tea said. Tristan did so and was rewarded with the same thing. He stuck out his tongue at Duke and grinned.  
  
"You next, Yami." Tea said, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
"A top? Wh-Tea! You promised not to mention it!" Yami was half horrified, half greatly amused.  
  
"I said nothing. I just got you a new game to play!" Tea said innocently, while winking at Ryou. He smiled back. Next was Seto. He opened the small box and almost smiled. He lifted out the 'Dragon Summoning Pendant'.  
  
"What is it?" Mokuba asked, curious.  
  
"Apparently it's a dragon summoner." Seto said, actually smiling now. "See what you got now!"  
  
"Well, apparently...." Mokuba laughed. "Apparently Tea want's to relive Easter! She got me a chocolate bunny!" Everyone who was present the previous Easter laughed, while Seto recounted the incident to the others. (See my story YuGiOh Easter) After everyone got control of themselves, Joey opened his.  
  
"Hungry Hungry Hippos? Hey, you think she's trying to tell me something??" Joey asked, laughing. He tagged Yugi.  
  
"Your turn!"  
  
Yugi, catching on to all the gag gifts, opened his warily. He peeled off the wrapping paper to reveal the stilts. He began laughing. He simply couldn't stop laughing long enough to finish unwrapping it. Finally, Yami took it from him and ripped off the last of the paper and showed everyone the gift. There was quite a bit of laughter before Yugi finally tagged Grandpa.  
  
"I think you are the only one who I gave a sane gift." Tea remarked.  
  
"Well, we'll see." Grandpa said, peeling the paper off carefully. It revealed a holographic Blue Eyes White Dragon plaque. He smiled.  
  
"Thank you Tea." He said, immediately getting up to hang it on the wall. He set it on the fireplace mantle.  
  
"How about you Mai?"  
  
"Okay." She opened the package and saw the lipstick. She smiled.  
  
"You know what I like, don't you Tea?" She teased. "I think I got the most useful gift." Tea just smiled.  
  
"How aobut you, Ishizu?"  
  
"Alright." Ishizu opened her with a knowing smile. "You know, I do belive Ryou and Tea are trying to tell me something.." She held up the crystal ball for the others to see, and they laughed.  
  
"You next, Rishid."  
  
He nodded. He opened the box and looked at the wig.  
  
"I do believe that Ryou and Tea are trying to inform me of something as well." He said, jokingly placing the wing on his head. It looked very weird, so he took it off. Everyone, Rishid included, was laughing.  
  
"You next, Malik."  
  
"I'm almost scared." Malik said, opening the tiny box.  
  
"A Hypnotist Pendant? I don't believe I'll need it!" Malik joked. "But thanks for thinking of my world conquest plans, Tea! Ryou, you next!"  
  
"I have a feeling this will have something to do with something embarrassing that has happened to me..." Ryou sweatdropped as he was about the open the large box.  
  
He finally got it open and the inflatable boulder(un-inflated, of course), and the skeleton stared up at him. Ryou just started laughing. He, much like Yugi, couldn't stop laughing. Bakura peeked into the box and started laughing, too.  
  
"What is it?" Malik asked.  
  
Tristan got the joke, of course, he was there. He pulled the skeleton out and draped it over Ryou's back. Ryou was too busy laughing to notice. When he finally calmed down enough to notice he jumped, and then made to attack Tristan.  
  
Now that the gifts all were open, Tea looked at Bakura.  
  
"I got a special gift for you, Bakura. Ryou?"  
  
Ryou nodded and pulled the carrier out from the little corner and set it in Bakura's lap.  
  
Everyone watched apprehensively as Bakura opened it and peered inside. There was a mew and what sounded like some scratching as Bakura lifted her out. He held her up and looked at her name tag, then began laughing. Not an evil laugh, but one of genuine happiness. Many of the room's inhabitants were shocked, namely Mai, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Grandpa, and Duke. The ones who were not familiar with the ancient custom of worshipping cats.  
  
"She's beautiful Tea. Thank you." He half-whispered, holding the content kitten close and stroking her fur. Tea smiled.  
  
"You're welcome, Bakura.  
  
"Now that all the gifts are given, it's dinnertime!" Grandpa announced. He had been in and out all day, preparing a little here and there. A glance at the clock confirmed that it was nearly 5. Everyone trooped to the dining room again for dinner. Isis sat happily in Bakura's lap the entire time. Throughout dinner, the conversation consisted mostly of repeated thanks for gifts, laughs over gifts, and plans for what to do with their gifts, etc. Mokuba was looking particualrly sneaky, glancing about.  
  
Halfway through the meal there came a knock at the door. Grandpa went to answer it, and moments later returned, followed by a petite brunette teenager.  
  
"Serenity!" Joey jumped up and hugged his little sister. "I thought you were staying with mom for Christmas?"  
  
"Hi big brother! Hi everyone! I can't stay long, Mom is waiting out in the car. I just wanted to come by and thank you all for your gifts personally."  
  
"You're welcome, Serenity." Cane several replies.  
  
"Hey, Serenity... I'm glad you were able to drop by. I miss you little sister." Joey hugged her again. He walked her to the door and bid farewell. He nodded to his mom, who gave a slight smile in return before they left. Joey walked back and returned to his plate, all the happier for seeing his sister.  
  
After dinner and desert everyone was in the living room again, sipping on hot chocolate or coffee, depending on wether you were over 24 or a CEO of a major gaming company. A fire was now roaring in the fireplace, bathing the room in a warm, flickering glow.  
  
"Humph. Coffee give you wrinkles." Mai said as she sipped her hot coco. Ishizu rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey, where's Mokuba?" Seto suddenly asked. Everyone glanced around. Mokuba reentered the room, hiding his hands behind his back.  
  
"I'm here. I had to use the bathroom." Mokuba explained. Seto nodded. Mokuba glanced around the room, scanning for a victim.. Or victims... Mai and Joey were sharing a loveseat, Tea and Ryou were sharing another under the window. You could see fat, white flakes falling from the sky again. Bakura was playing with Isis and letting her pounce on various bits of wrapping paper still left on the floor. Rishid and Ishizu were talking to Seto about the Japanese school system. Grandpa, Yugi, Yami, and Tristan were talking about Dungeon Dice Monsters with Duke.  
  
"KISSY KISSY!" Mokuba pounced on the back of the loveseat where Mai and Joey were seated, holding a sprig of mistletoe above their heads. Joey turned red.  
  
"Oh Joey, don't be such a baby. Come here!" Mai pulled him to her and kissed him full on the lips. When she pulled away she grinned.  
  
"I've wanted an excuse to do that for a while." She said. Everyone laughed. Except Joey, he was still in shock. Tea smiled at the two. Their mutual attraction was painfully obvious. She suddenly became aware of the music that Grandpa had put on in the background.  
  
'It must have been the mistletoe, the lazy fire, the falling snow, the magic in the frosty air, that made me love you.'  
  
She jumped slightly, and looked up at Ryou. Their eyes met. Tea blushed slightly and looked away, though she unconsciously shifted closed to him. Mokuba zeroed in on his next victims.  
  
"Tea! Ryou! Kissy Kissy!"  
  
"Mokuba, who on earth gave you sugar??" Seto asked exasperatedly. Mokuba pointed to Grandpa, who whistled innocently. Mokuba was still sitting on the back of Tea and Ryou's loveseat.  
  
"Aww, come on! Please! It's mistletoe!" Mokuba begged, brining out his puppy eyes.  
  
"Alright fine!" Tea and Ryou said good humoredly.  
  
They leaned closed and their lips met in a short but sweet kiss.  
  
"Awwwwww! How cute!" Mokuba grinned, skipping off. Ryou and Tea were both acutely aware of the last few lines of the song.  
  
'The night I fell in love with you, it only took one kiss to know, It must have been the Mistletoe...'  
  
~~  
  
The next morning Tea got up out of her own bed, refreshed and glad to start the day. Ryou and her had made arrangements to meet to discuss what was happening between them, "Not that I'm averse to it!" as Ryou said.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang. Tea picked it up.  
  
"Hello, Gardener residence?"  
  
"TEA GARDENER WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS LIPSTICK YOU GAVE ME!?!??!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And the rest is... Well, to be continued. Should I do New Years too? I'll work on Thanksgiving tomorra. Well, R+R!!! 


End file.
